A Time of Reckonings
by Hecate
Summary: *UPDATED* What if Voldemort had never fallen that night at Godric's Hollow, and Harry Potter had never gone to Hogwarts? Join Hermione and her new friend Sahki as they start a quest to find Harry Potter and save the wizarding world as they know and love.
1. The Boy Who Disappeared

"A Time of Reckonings"  
  
Chapter 1: The Boy Who Disappeared  
  
It all began, that fateful day in 1988. Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard besides Albus Dumbledore, decided to pay the Potters at Godric's Hollow a little visit. It was a day, which would live in infamy. James and Lily Potter died that day, but a ray of hope shone through. Harry Potter, who was about to reach his 2nd birthday, lived through the Avada Kedavra curse. However, the curse did not rebound upon Voldemort, but it simply had no effect. Voldemort did disappear that night, not to be heard of until 13 years later.  
  
Harry, however, disappeared that night. No one has seen the baby he was since that fateful night.  
  
And that brings us to present day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The Forests of England  
  
  
  
"Pss... hey, Sahki! Wake up! They're coming again!"  
  
Hermione Granger urgently shook her friend awake from her nap. Ever since her fifth year, when Voldemort had taken the Sorcerer's Stone and become immortal, she had been on the run. As a Muggle born witch, she was never safe. Death Eaters (led by Draco Malfoy) had been after her ever since.  
  
She had met up with Sahki Poplomanu a year ago. Sahki was a Hawaiian witch on the run, not because she was Muggle born, but for two reasons. One, she was a Muggle born witch/wizard sympathizer, and Two, because she was the last shape shifter left in existence. You name the animal, she could become it. It was a talent that came in handy on more than one occasion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me! Malfoy and his crew are nearby! I can sense it!" Hermione whispered. She took out her wand and moved all their things into their bags. Sahki stood up and said "I'll go look." Her form shifted into a snake and she slithered around the bushes.  
  
Hermione grabbed their two bags and dove into the bushes. She could hear Sahki slithering towards her. "You're right. Malfoy brought three Death Eaters, four dementors, and his father! We need to take to the air, and fast!" she said as she shifted into a small bird. Hermione did a weightlessness and a shrinking charm on the bags, and transformed into her Animagi form, an owl. They took to the air, flying opposite from Malfoy's party.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Father, I see them!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he pointed at the two birds flying away from them. He laughed smugly as he said, "I told you I'd show you where they were hidding."  
  
His smile quickly disappeard as the birds joined a flock of ravens migrating away from this winterey place.  
  
"Well, now, young Master Malfoy, how do you suggest we follow them?" a Death Eater asked.  
  
"We shall go back to Lord Voldemort and ask what he wants us to do next," Lucius said matter-of-factly. "For now, go find us some wild game so we can eat."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sahki looked at the ground below her as she soared high above it. They were out of England and going over France. From there they could join up with the Underground. Sahki had recieved an urgent message via brainwaves telling her and Hermione that the Underground had a mission for the two of them. Rumors had been going around that Harry Potter had been located. But you could never rely on them. Some said he was in Switzerland, others said he was in Hong Kong. Sahki didn't believe any of them. She personally believed that Harry Potter was dead.  
  
Sahki had grown up on the island of Oahu. She had attended Ko'pa'po's Academy of Magic, and there recieved her magical education. It wasn't until she was 13, however, did she realize that she was different. She realized she could asume the form of whichever animal she pleased at whatever time she wished.  
  
It was then that Hawaii had fallen to the Dark Forces. Dark wizards took over the Academy, and all the students there either joined the Death Eaters, or were put to death. Sahki had been lucky. She had been put on trial to decide her fate for refusing to join the Death Eaters, and was awaiting trial when she had escaped in the form of a butterfly. She flew out of her cell, and escaped to the mainland America.  
  
Afterwards, she had remained hidden in Death Valley, living as a rattlesnake for two years. She came out, and promptly gotten ahold of a wizarding newspaper.  
  
The Herald's Oracle  
  
California's ONLY Source for Wizarding News  
  
Hogwart's Overthrown by Lord Voldemort  
  
Velga Stiowski, London  
  
A day which will stand out in everybody's minds who were there forever. A sight, Lord Voldemort, back after 13 years, in which everybody thought he was dead. Now, forevermore, a cloud will hang over the remains of the world's safest wizarding place. Lord Voldemort has stolen the Sorcerer's Stone from its hiding place in the Mirror of Erised and made himself immortal. Hogwarts is no more, and all the faculty, including the great Albus Dumbledore, are dead. The students who survived the attack were checked for loyalties, and the same procedure that happend at Ko'pa'po's Academy of Magic was put in place. All Muggle born witches and wizards were killed, and those who refused to join were put on trial to decide their fate (which ulitmately is death). In this time of fear, I fear that the wizarding world is not safe. I propose a question which we all wish to know the answer to:  
  
Where in the world is Harry Potter?  
  
After reading that article, Sahki made up her mind. She shifted into a falcon, and flew to England, and found the Forbidden Forrest, and what was left of Hogwarts. She lived there for a year, and that was when she discovered Hermione.  
  
Hermione Granger, Hogwarts-soon-to-be valedictorian, and the brightest witch in the world. It didn't help, however, that she was Muggle born. When they had first met, Hermione had regarded her with some suspicion. It had taken time, but Sahki had proven that she was on the same side as Hermione. Now, they were fighting for their lives.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione looked over at Sahki, and recalled that fateful day, in which her world had changed.  
  
It started out as a normal school day. Good morning, Miss Valedictorian! How did you sleep? she would ask herself in the mirror. Go to breakfast, have a little snog session with her boyfriend (God rest his soul) in the back of the library, and off to classes. It was mid-morning, when things started looking wierd. The sky became black as tar, and all the teachers were nowhere to be found. Hermione frantically scurried through the castle. "Everyone to their houses!" she yelled, pinning on her Head Girl badge on in a frantic frenzy. But when she turned the corner, she saw something she would have nightmares about for the rest of her life.  
  
Draco Malfoy, with wand in hand, was torturing Professor Snape, using the Crustacius Curse. Professor Snape was on the ground, withering in pain, his hands clutching his wand uselessly. He looked up and saw her.  
  
"Granger! Go, run! Get out of here..." he yelled as Malfoy hit him with another Cruciatus Curse. But that was when she heard Malfoy's ill fated words....  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
A flash of green light, and Snape's body stopped its shuddering and twitching, and was still. Malfoy threw back his head and let out an evil laugh.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Hermione shouted with all her might, and pointed her wand at Malfoy. It hit him, mid-laugh, and he fell over backwards and hit the ground.  
  
Hermione had no time to think, but she turned and ran. She could hear screams of the other teachers, being tortured by other Death Eaters. She went to the common rooms of every house, screaming "To the front hall!"  
  
She took to her Animagi form and flew out of one of the open windows. She could see Death Eaters everywhere. 'What is the ultimate goal of this massacre?' she thought. Then she knew the answer. The great doors of Hogwarts flew open. All of the students ran out, screaming. Behind them stood a shadow.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
The Lord of Darkness himself.  
  
He looked around at the screaming children, and laughed. "You don't feel so safe without your great protectors, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter around, do you?" Hermione gasped. Dumbledore.....dead? It couldn't be, but yet it was.  
  
"And your Head Boy and Head Girl have been successfully eliminated too!" he cackled. "And I have the Sorcerer's Stone, and I am now invinceble!"  
  
That meant two things. #1, he thought that Hermione was dead, and #2, Ron Weasely, her best friend, Head Boy, and her boyfriend, was dead.  
  
Life is over. Time to run, sister.  
  
Things had never been the same since. She had met up with Sahki after discovering her in the Forbidden Forest. Now they were in France, about to recieve an assignment.  
  
Sahki got up, pressed a button on a transmitter she had, and Hermione and herself were Apperated to the Underground's main office.  
  
There sat Ginny Weasley, who had also disappeard after Voldemort had destroyed Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, it's good to see you," as she stood up and embraced her. "You too, Sahki."  
  
"You wanted us?"  
  
"Yes, I have an assignment for you. I want you to get someone for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he's very important to overthrowing Voldemort. I believe I can count on you to find him," Ginny said very seriously.  
  
Sahki gasped. "You don't mean...."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said.  
  
"Harry Potter has been found."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Two soon! Sahki belongs to me, and only me. I don't own anything else! (Damn!) 


	2. The Quest to Find Harry Potter

Author Note: I never said Sahki was full Hawaiian, I just said she was from Hawaii. Sahki's father was Hawaiian, but her mother was an Arabic immigrant, and when Sahki was born, she wanted her daughter to have an Arabic name. Thanks to E for pointing that out in her review! -Merrick  
  
I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS (THAT MEANS THE COUNTER WILL BE AT 26)  
  
A Time of Reckonings  
  
Chapter Two: The Quest to Find Harry Potter  
  
"Mom, Harry called me a brat! Again!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"HARRY! BIANCA! Stop that yelling now and get down here! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"I refuse to give that brat a ride to school!"  
  
"You will give her a ride, or you're grounded Harry Allen!" Lisa Allen yelled to her teenage son.  
  
Harry Potter/Allen trotted down the stairs with a pissed look on his face. "Mom, why do I have to be seen with her? I mean, she's in the band for crying out loud!"  
  
"And just because you're the star basketball and soccer player doesn't mean that you treat her like dirt. She's your sister, and you will respect her intrests, as she respects yours. Now go," his mother said.  
  
"Bianca, move it or lose it!" Harry yelled up the stairs as his 15 year old teenage sister came running down the stairs, long blonde hair flying behind her.  
  
Brother and sister ran out of the three story house together and jumped into Harry's silver Sebring convertible. Harry started up the engine, and they reved off to school.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you in such a bad mood today?"  
  
"I have a headache. My scar hurts, " he said, referring to the famous lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "And I had another wierd dream, about meeting a girl named Hermione and saving the world with magic. I am completely screwed in the head."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"And sorry I called you a brat."  
  
"Apology accepted," Bianca said as they drove along the beach towards school.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione stood there, her mouth hanging down. "Harry Potter? Where did you find him?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"He's on the island of St. Lucia. He was adopted by a family named Allen when he was four years old. Evidently, Dumbledore sent him there, and did a memory charm on him so he wouldn't remember the first 4 years of his life," Ginny said. "And I am depending on you to go get him and bring him to Europe. He's the only one who can save us now."  
  
"How will we get there?" Sahki asked.  
  
"It's risky, but we're going to have to do it. There are no Apperation trackers over the Atlantic Ocean, so I know that combined, you two are powerful enough to Apperate over the Atlantic. I have you enrolled in his high school, as Muggles. Hermione, your name is Amy Buchannan. Sahki, your name is Yamini Katoa. You are both in his Biology 2 class, his Latin class, his two study halls, his lunch, and his Economy class," Ginny said. "I had my people look at his schedule."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"In 5 minutes. Everything you need is already at your apartment (which I got on the beach just for you Sahki). Should you need me, there is an owl there," Ginny said. "Now go. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders."  
  
'My shoulders are too small for this,' Sahki thought, as she and Hermione Apperated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Mr. Allen, you are late again!" Miss Lee said. "Second period started five minutes ago!"  
  
'Shit,' Harry thought. "Miss Lee, I am soooo sorry. I was simply not fast enough. You know I wouldn't want to miss a class taught by someone of such radiant beauty." He shot her one of his dazziling smiles.  
  
Miss Lee blushed and said, "Oh, you're too much Harry. Sit down."  
  
He smiled again and took his seat.  
  
"Now class, as I was saying, the internal anatomy of the spider monkey is rather..."  
  
She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Ms. Oliver, the school secretary, stuck her head in. "Miss Lee, I have two new students for you," she said.  
  
"Well, bring them in."  
  
Ms. Oliver, Hermione, and Sahki stepped inside the room. "Class, this is Amy Buchannan and Yamini Katoa. They will be joining this class."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione/Amy. 'Where did this beauty come from?' he thought as he looked at her. Her blue eyes were suspicious as she looked at the class, and she then looked straight at him, and he could've sworn he saw in her eyes a flicker of recognition. 'She looks so familliar,' he thought.  
  
"Amy, you may sit next to Mr. Allen there," she said as she pointed at Harry. "And Yamini, you may sit next to Ms. Scobvachec there."  
  
Hermione came and sat down beside Harry. "Hi," Harry said. "My name is Harry Allen, Amy. Where did you move here from?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him. "England," she said in her crisp British accent.  
  
"Oh. Well, you'll love St. Lucia. Are you here with your parents?" he asked her.  
  
She looked down. "My parents were killed six months ago," she said. It was the truth. She had seen Draco Malfoy murder her parents, and for that also she could never forgive him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm adopted, if that offers you any condolence" he offered. "So who are you living with?"  
  
"Yamini. We met a few years ago, and some things happened at home, and we were sent here," she said. 'To find you,' she thought.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you need any help here, I'll be glad to help you and your friend. Can I see your schedule?" he asked, which she handed him, saying "Yamini and I have the exact same schedules."  
  
"Would you look at that?" he said. "We have five classes and lunch together."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"CLASS! IT'S TIME FOR BIOLOGY 2!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The bell rang, and school was over. Harry and Bianca were walking towards his car, when Harry saw Amy and Yamini talking. He went over to them.  
  
"Ladies, you need a ride home?"  
  
Hermione looked at Sahki. She nodded. "Thank you. It'd be very kind of you, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Nah, just throw your stuff in the trunk, and help me get to your house."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"I CAN'T HANDLE BEING A MUGGLE!" Sahki cried as she saw Harry drive out of sight.  
  
"Shut up! The neighbors will hear," Hermione said as she unlocked the door. She let Sahki in, then closed the door and turned on the lights.  
  
There, on the couch, sat Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Stay tuned, more soon! -Merrick :) 


	3. I Didn't Expect This!

Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
~Merrick  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A Time of Reckonings  
  
Chapter Three: I Didn't Expect This!  
  
Hermione thought she was going to pass out. There before her very eyes sat Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up. "It's not what you think Miss Granger. We're not alive. Albus and I are ghosts. You remember Professor Binns telling you that ghosts are here because they have unfinished business? Well, our business will be forever unfinished until Voldemort is defeated."  
  
All Hermione could do was nod. It made perfect sense. Meanwhile, beside her, all Sahki could do was stand there staring.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sahki and said, "So you are the famous shapeshifter I have heard all about. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sahki." He smiled; she fainted.  
  
Hermione looked at her. "Eneverate!" she said, pointing her wand at her friend. Sahki sat up and looked at her. "I've had many encounters with spirits, living on the islands, but never with a ghost before."  
  
McGonagall looked at her sternly. "Now, Miss Granger, Miss Poplomanu, we have some things to review. Please sit. It's time for class."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Harry looked around. 'I'm dreaming again,' he thought. 'This is my dream world.' He could see throuhg the edge of the forest, and saw a large castle across the lake. And if he looked hard enough, he could see a giant sea creature swiming near the surface.  
  
'Oh, well,' he thought. 'Might as well look around.' He walked out of the forest, around the lake, and over to the castle doors. He knocked, waited, and knocked again. No one answered. 'Well, let's explore, Harry,' he thought to himself as he opened the doors and went in.  
  
He could hear voices coming from a large room on his right. He turned and entered. Promptly, the voices stopped. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at him. You could've heard a pin drop. He looked around, then looked up. The ceiling perfectly mimicked the sky overhead. A few overcast clouds, but otherwise a perfect day.  
  
"Mr. Potter," he heard a voice at the end of the hall say. He looked, and saw an old man stand. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We've been expecting you," he said as he smiled at Harry.  
  
Harry started walking down the hall towards the front. He could hear voices all around him. "Look, it's Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"  
  
"You must be mistaken," Harry said. "My name is Harry Allen, not Potter. You've got the wrong guy."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He turned and looked at the girl running towards him. "Hermione," he said, recognizing the girl from his previous dreams.  
  
"This is our world, Harry. The world you should be in. We need your help, Harry. Dark forces are quickly taking over our world. You are the only one who can save it," she pleaded desperately.  
  
"Yes, Harry," a girl whom Harry didn't recognize from his earlier dreams said. "Help us."  
  
"But how?" he asked.  
  
"You can find us, and we'll show you," Hermione said. "But hurry! We must teach you your powers, and SOON!" she said.  
  
"But how do I find you?" he asked. He could feel it all slipping away, as sleep crept further away.  
  
"We're easy to find! See you in class tomorrow!" Hermione said, waving as Harry woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat straight up. 'Who do Hermione and that girl remind me of someone. I swear I've never seen them before,' he thought.  
  
"My name is Amy. Yamini and I are here from England," he could hear the voice in his head saying clearly as if she were right there. He mentally smacked himself.  
  
He sat straight up in his bed and looked towards the window. 'Hermione and that girl sound just like Amy and Yamini! It couldn't be. Could it?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione wiggled her bare toes in the sand. She looked up and saw the moon, which was reflecting off the ocean. The waves crashed on the shore, but it was a comforting sound. She was lost in a whirlwind of memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Ron, wait up!" Hermione yelled as they ran down the corridors of Hogwarts. She could see him going up a flight of stairs that led to the Astornomy Tower.  
  
"You've got to catch me, Mione!"  
  
Hermione looked up at his retreating back and started to sprint. She could barely see him up ahead, and ran up the stairs in a futile attempt to catch him.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs, she could see Ron's back. He was at the edge of the deck, staring up into space. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. He took one of her hands and kissed it.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes. I've made a decesion." He turned to face her, and got down on his right knee. "Hermione, when this is all over, and we're out of Hogwarts, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening a small box, which contained a diamond ring surrounded by tiny saphires.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Of course, Ron!" she said, and he put the ring on her finger. She pulled him up off his knee and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I love you Mione."  
  
"I love you too, my Ickle Ronnikins," she said with a grin on her face.  
  
He smiled. "Only you can call me that," he said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione could feel a lone tear running down her cheek. She got up, and went towards her apartment.  
  
When she was inside, she stopped to look at the hall mirror. It was a plain Muggle mirror, so it wouldn't talk back to her.  
  
'Wow,' she thought. The Advanced Polyjuice Potion was working its wonders. Where Hermione normally saw a brown haired, brown eyed girl, she saw a red headed, green eyed girl.  
  
'Oh, Ron.' she thought. 'I miss you so much.'  
  
At that moment, Sahki burst into the house in the form of a raven. "Hermione! Come quickly!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's been an attack on some local high schoolers. My sensors all scream Dark Magic."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
AUGGHH! A cliffhanger! I won't update until I get 10 reviews! -Merrick 


	4. Prelude to a Battle

Hey guys! I'm back with my newest chapter. I know I didn't quite get the # of reviews I wanted, but that last chapter was kinda short. It was just to give you a glimpse of the beginning of Harry's magical education, and all the grief Hermione's going through right now. Hopefully this next chapter will be longer.  
  
To Stoneheart: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways! Reviews like yours keep writers like me going. I can't thrive on one sentance reviews. I need paragraphs! Tell me what you think! Thank you so much for the kind reviews!  
  
A Time of Reckonings  
  
Chapter 4: Prelude to A Battle  
  
  
  
A butterfly,  
  
Fluttered by,  
  
And, so fascinated I,  
  
With its pure beauty,  
  
That, mid-flit,  
  
I cupped my hands,  
  
To capture it.  
  
Stilled in my hands,  
  
It fluttered quick, and,  
  
I felt something,  
  
Did brush my palms,  
  
With gentle wing.  
  
Sweet lullabies,  
  
Did I sing,  
  
To calm and comfort,  
  
Her being.  
  
But her beauty,  
  
I desired,  
  
And, it could not,  
  
Be admired,  
  
Trapped inside a finger cage,  
  
However gently it was arranged,  
  
So I slowly opened up to see,  
  
In wondrous, shimmering gossamer,  
  
She.  
  
And I saw, she partly be,  
  
Born butterfly and part faerie,  
  
For a moment she gazed at me,  
  
In scintillating reverie,  
  
And a sparkling I could see,  
  
In her fine dress of filigree.  
  
With the slightest fairy pout,  
  
She slyly turned our roles about,  
  
She gave a look that captured me,  
  
She smiled and slowly, fluttered free.  
  
That was my dream, it said to me,  
  
That the butterfly fairies must fly free.  
  
Hard to find and hard to hold,  
  
Theirs is a gift of purest gold,  
  
As you set their spirits free,  
  
When from your hands they unfold.  
  
If your nectar is kept sweet,  
  
And for her, you endless yearn,  
  
She shall make your joy complete,  
  
When every day, she does return.  
  
The moral, here told  
  
Clear and true,  
  
What you capture,  
  
Captures you.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hermione felt the wind rushing through her feathers. They had figured the safest way to get to the scene of the attack would be to fly. She looked at Sahki flying next to her, the perfect seagull.  
  
Sahki went into a dive, and Hermione followed her. She could make out the flashing red and blue lights, and the screaming and weaping. She was hit with a sudden wave of nausea, and had recollections of Voldemort's overthrowing of Hogwarts.  
  
They fluttered down onto a building, and perched on top of it. Hermione peered down, and all she could do was stare. She could make out six bodies lying on the ground, blood flowing freely. Muggles standing around were screaming and weaping, trying to get to the bodies, only to be restrained by police officers. She looked again at the bodies. 'Four boys, two girls,' she thought. 'Whoever did this must be trying for a masacre.'  
  
Sahki nudged Hermione with her wing. She then pointed to the wall, where Hermione could see writing glowing, newly engraved into the stone.  
  
Granger and Poplomanu,  
  
Yes, I know you're here. The Boy is next. Hand him over to us, and your lives may be spared. Or they may not. You have been warned.  
  
-Draco  
  
The pure horror was evident in both Hermione and Sahki's faces. Draco Malfoy had found them, and wanted Harry Potter. Hermione could feel her stomach twisting and turning at the thought.  
  
'Harry,' she secretly vowed. 'I won't let anyone else die. Especially you.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Harry, this is a wand. We're here in Diagon Alley to find you a wand," Hermione said in Harry's dream world.  
  
He looked around at all the people here buying things. He could see children clustered around a store window, peering inside at brooms. Women at the apothecary, buying dragon skin for potions, and teenagers getting new robes for school.  
  
"This is Ollivanders," Hermione said. "Here we'll get your wand." They entered the old musty shop. Hermione went to the front desk and rang the bell. Harry looked around at all the boxes lining the walls. They seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what a plesant suprise," a voice said out of nowhere. Harry jumped and spun around. There stood Mr.Ollivander. "I've been wondering when you would grace my shop with your presence. But, down to business. Which one's your wand arm?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "His right," she supplied for him. By then, measuring tape had magically started measuring his arm, and suddenly disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Here, try this one. Just give it a flick," Ollivander said. Harry, feeling rather foolish, waved it around. He snatched it from Harry's hand.  
  
"Try this one."  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"No? This one."  
  
"Ah, a tricky customer! I like it. We'll find one, just wait! Oh, but try this one. Rather odd combination, dragon heartstring and holly, but let's see. Give it a wave!"  
  
Harry took the wand, and immediately felt something. He waved it around and sparks flew out of it, knocking over a vase of black roses on the counter.  
  
"Ah ha! Success!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "That will be 12 galleons, please."  
  
Hermione payed him and they left the shop. Harry looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something....  
  
WHAM!  
  
Harry was jerked out of sleep by his mother, who was shaking him quite violently.  
  
"Whatdoyawant?"  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid something's happened."  
  
Harry shot straight up in bed. "What Mom? Tell me!"  
  
Lisa Allen looked at her son with a sympathetic look on her face. "Earlier tonight, around 11:00, Jared, Laura, Brian, Alena, and two others were murdered over by Rookie's Bar. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. There's nothing you can do, so don't even ask. Go back to sleep, and we'll go see Holly's parents in the morning."  
  
Harry couldn't speak, he couldn't think. 'Laura, Jared, dead? But that can't be, Laura and I were together just this evening. And Jared, we were supposed to work on our Econ project tomorrow. They can't be dead!'  
  
Lisa gave her son a hug and said, "Go back to sleep Harry." Then she left his room.  
  
Harry laid back down on his pillow. 'But Laura and I love each other. You don't leave someone you love,' he thought as he closed his eyes and was jerked back into sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"That's what I thought Harry, but sometimes life doesn't let our the person we love the most stay with us," Hermione said to him as he re- entered his dream world.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked her.  
  
"Because my real self is there, at the scene of the crime now," Hermione said, looking at him. "I know what it feels like to loose classmates."  
  
"There's no way you know what it feels like to loose four of your best friends," Harry replied coldly, looking away from her.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Look at me, Harry. You remember the main hall at Hogwarts? All those students and teachers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, now they're either dead, insane, or joined up with the Dark Side," Hermione said. "I lost my best girl friends, my teachers, my parents, and my fiance as a result of the Dark Side," she said as a tear slid down her cheek. "That's why I'm training you. We need you to save the future."  
  
Harry looked at her. Her strength amazed him. Loosing all that, yet still pushing forwards, she tried to save her world.  
  
'It should be my world, too,' he thought.  
  
"It can be. Just help us," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"One question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who was your fiance? Will you tell me about him?"  
  
Hermione smiled through her tears. "His name was Ron Weasley. You would've liked him had you ever met him. He was just like you. Head Boy, the guy every girl wanted to date, captain of the Quidditch team, got the highest grades, was going into the Ministry of Magic, set to be the Minister of Magic someday. The perfect guy."  
  
Harry had absolutly no idea what half the stuff she was talking about was, but he let her continue.  
  
"Ron was my dream guy. I met him when he was 11. I can still picture him. He had scraggly red hair, was taller than all the guys in our class, and was pretty built for a little kid. We became friends, and started dating my fifth year. Then, he proposed," she said, showing him her ring.  
  
"That is a rock," Harry said in awe.  
  
"Thank you. Ron's family was always scraping for money. This was his great-grandmothers, and he wanted me to have it." Hermione bent her head and started to cry. "Oh Harry, I miss him so much!" she said as she sobbed into her hands.  
  
Harry moved to put his arms around her. "There, there, it'll all work out, Hermione. You've always got me."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. "Even though we only talk like this in dreams, I'll reveal myself when the time is right."  
  
"Okay. When will the time be right?"  
  
"You'll just know."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Two weeks later, a memorial service on the beach was held for the six students killed in what the media was calling "a severe act of terrorism". Students lined the beach around the bonfire. Six doves were released in memory of the students.  
  
Hermione/Amy and Sahki/Yamini stood looking out at the ocean. The sun had set, and the waves were crashing on the shore. Teenagers sat, some wrapped in blankets, talking to one another about memories shared with the deceased ones.  
  
Hermione heard a shifting of sand next to her and looked to her left.  
  
"Ginny. I didn't expect you yet."  
  
Ginny Weasley gave Hermione and Sahki hugs and sat down on the sand. They sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm here becaue of Emily." Emily was Ginny's 1 1/2 year old daughter.  
  
"Why?" Sahki asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of her father. He knows about Emily, but doesn't know she's his," she said. "Emily's in danger, and I can feel the power coming from her. She's only three, but I've brought her over here so hopefully she'll be safe."  
  
"May I ask one question?" Sahki said.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied.  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "I'll tell you later. I thought he loved me.He had me fooled. I was a sixth year. He seduced me, and even though it was my first time, we concieved Emily. He doesn't know, though, and I have no intentions of telling him."  
  
At that moment, a small, silver haired girl with green eyes came flying towards Hermione. "Aunt Mione!"  
  
"Hey baby!" Hermione said as she swept Emily up into her arms for a big hug. "How is Aunt Mione's favorite girl doing?"  
  
"Good. !" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, are you ready for some fun!"  
  
"Me n Aunt Mione goin to beach!"  
  
"That's right. Now go see Aunt Sahki!"  
  
"Aunt Sahki!"she said as she stretched out her arms to go to Sahki.  
  
Sahki took her into her arms and promptly started to tell Emily all about Hawaii.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny looked at Hermione. "So, how are things going with Harry?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm training him in his dreams. That's what Dumbledore and McGonagall told me to do. It seems pretty successful. He knows most spells and hexes. He should be ready in a few weeks. During class, I can feel the power pouring off of him. It's overpowering."  
  
"That's good. Now, can Emily and I stay with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Harry looked over at Amy. She and Yamini were talking to a girl who looked like she could be Amy's twin. And Yamini was holding a small silvered hair girl and the two were talking animatedly.  
  
"Who's that girl with the Brits?" Laura's best friend Holly asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It'll just feel so empty without Laura," Holly said, hugging herself to shield herself from the cold. "She always knew how to make me smile."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Holly looked at her feet. "That's what I thought." She sighed. "I don't know how I'll survive without her. She was my right arm."  
  
Harry put his arm around her. "And you were her left. Don't worry Holly. I'm here for you. We can get through this together."  
  
Holly burried her face in Harry's shoulder. "Thank you Harry," she said as she started to sob.  
  
Harry looked up at the stars. 'Hermione, wherever you are, I'm here for you too,' he thought as he rubbed Holly's back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his Master on the screen in front of him.  
  
"It's all prepared my Lord. We are ready to infiltrate the school at your command. Granger, Poplomanu, and the disgusting Weasley girl are all here. We are ready to take the Boy and use him for you."  
  
Lord Voldemort nodded his head. "I thank you young Malfoy. I must say, you are more handy than your good-for-nothing father."  
  
"Thank you my Lord."  
  
"We infiltrate in two weeks."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, well that's Chapter 4! Thanks to all my reviewers! I need paragraph reviews, not sentances. Must have 5 more reviews before I update! Gracias!  
  
~Merrick 


	5. The Serpentine Prophecy

Well, I thank you all greatly, and admit that my readers are smart. I didn't mention it in the last chapter cause I wanted y'all to guess, but you've probably figured out that Emily's father is Draco Malfoy. (And yes, Stoneheart, it will tie in with the final outcome.) Keep the reviews coming, people!  
  
  
  
A Time of Reckonings  
  
Chapter Five: The Serpentine Prophecy  
  
  
  
Five elements of the universe, all different in appearance  
  
yet love serves as a common bond  
  
Ice  
  
Silver in appearance, under the form of a serpent  
  
Fighting against the other four as of now,  
  
shall soon have a unknown element presented before him  
  
Fire  
  
The girl of fire, red in appearance, firey in spirit,  
  
For the right cause she fights, against Ice  
  
But the daughter of Fire and Ice shall provide an unexpected reunion between the lovers  
  
Causing Ice to melt, joining Fire in her cause.  
  
Earth  
  
This element stays not the same, but shifts shapes,  
  
Yet she is still the Mother Earth, protector of all.  
  
Fighting alongside Fire and Water, she strides for revenge.  
  
Water  
  
This blue element, lost almost all, yet still pushes towards the right cause  
  
She searches for Wind, while Wind seeks her.  
  
Together, Wind and Water will end all evils, finding true love, which conquers all.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ginny Weasley paced back and forth along the hallway of Hermione and Sahki's flat. "The Dark Mark wasn't fired into the sky the night of the murders, was it?" she asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "I honestly don't remember. I was too busy reading the message Malfoy left on the wall."  
  
"This is great," Ginny muttered under her breath. She put her head in her hands. "Where is my daughter?"  
  
"She's taking a nap," Sahki said. "Say Ginny, do you know Oliver Wood?" she asked, looking at the yearly Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachleor issue.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George played Quidditch with him at Hogwarts. Why?"  
  
"He's hot. Can you hook me up here?"  
  
"I don't know. Last I saw he was still playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United, but I would have to ask Fred and George, but that's damn near impossible, because I haven't seen them in over a year." She put her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh," Sahki said. "Well, if you get a chance, hook me up, will ya?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied from between her fingers.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny sighed, then looked up at Hermione. "Have you ever heard of the Serpentine Prophecy?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"It's an ancient Aztec prophecy. It tells of five elements, which will combine to save the world. We were covering it in Divination when the attack on Hogwarts happened."  
  
Hermione looked interested. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Remember, I dropped out of Divination in my 3rd year. Ron stayed in it, though. He probably knew what it was."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Ginny said, somewhat disappointed. "You know what, Hermione. I think we should go for a drive. You want to?"  
  
"Sounds good. Let's go," Hermione said, promptly grabbing the keys to Ginny's Jeep and heading out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Master, the time has come. Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Yes, my loyal servant. Are the troops ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, good. The battle is ours, Harry Potter is ours, and world domination is ours! We embark tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. sharp!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in his scar. "AUGHH!!!" he screamed in agony as he clutched his scar.  
  
Lisa Allen rushed up the stairs to her son's room. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, panicing.  
  
"Mom, my scar hurts something awful!"  
  
"Here, take a Tylenol, and get dressed. It's time for school."  
  
Harry obidiently took the Tylenol from her hand, and quickly swallowed it. "Thanks Mom."  
  
"Anytime, dear."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Remember, quiz tomorrow over Chapter 18," said Miss Jerkins, the Latin teacher. "I expect you to all study for it at least an hour tonight."  
  
The class moaned in unison.  
  
"May I have your attention please, thoughout the building. At this time, there will be an assembly in the gym. Would everyone please proceed quietly to the gym at this time. That is all."  
  
The entire class jumped up, grabbed their bags, and ran out the doors.  
  
"WALK!" Miss Jerkins yelled from her desk as her classroom was quickly vacated.  
  
"Wonder what this is about," Holly said to Harry as they walked through the gym doors together.  
  
"No clue," Harry said to her, as they proceeded up the bleachers and found a seat among their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the bleachers........  
  
"So, Amy, what do you think this is about?" Yamini asked her. "I'm catching really wierd vibes from somewhere, and I don't like it."  
  
"Me too, and I'm not the least bit telekenetic. Can you get in touch with Ginny?" Hermione asked her urgently.  
  
"I can try," Sahki said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Nope. I can't contact her. It's like someone's blocked off her mind."  
  
"That's not good," she said as a silence descended over the gym.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"All operatives are in place my Lord."  
  
"Good. You have done well, young Malfoy. Have you got the girl?"  
  
"Yes m'Lord."  
  
"Well done. What about the two she sent here before she arrived?"  
  
Draco Malfoy cleared his throat and straightened his robes. "Well, my Lord, we, uh, haven't been able to locate them. We know they're here, but they're protected by something, we just don't know what."  
  
"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that you have not done an extremely simple part of the job? And to think that I've been fooled into believing that you were capable of something like this!" Voldemort sneered into Malfoy's face. "Now, listen here little boy. If you do not succeed in getting Harry Potter, and kill the three girls, you will suffer immensly! Understand?"  
  
Malfoy gulped. "Yes my Lord."  
  
"Good. Now get in the gym."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Figures in black robes filed into the gym and stood along the back wall, facing the bleachers. The two more figures entered the gym and stood into the middle of it.  
  
"If I may have your attention please?" asked one of the figures in the black robes. "This is a hostage situation. You will be held in here until either we kill you or we release you. We are fully trained witches and wizards. Do not mess with us unless you wish to die!"  
  
Hermione looked at Sahki. 'Death Eaters!' they thought. They looked at the figure in the middle, who then removed his hood.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Others began removing their hoods around the room. Hermione looked and saw familliar faces. 'Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Evan Davies, Marcus Flint, and the Patil twins ?  
  
Blaise walked over to Draco and put her arms around his waist, leaned up, and kissed his cheek. "No joke whatsoever. Cooperate, and some of you may survive."  
  
"To demonstrate what could happen to you, we shall call on our first volunteer. Bring her in, please," Draco said to two Death Eaters standing by the door.  
  
They opened the doors and took a rope from someone standing outside. Attached to the rope was a girl, red headed, and short in appearance.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Oh, Sahki, we have to do something!"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"This is a prisoner of war. None of you know this, but you are in the middle of a war, between good and evil. We are good, and they are evil. There will be a worldwide cleansing, and this one shall be another number in the quest!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
A roar came up from the students in the audience. It was if they had been put under a charm (which, Hermione noted, they probably had). She looked over at Harry, who was not cheering. It was like he was fighting the cheer.  
  
"This one's name is Ginny Weasley. She has fought against us forever, and she is nothing more than a mere whore with a bastard child!" Draco pronounced with glee.  
  
Harry gasped. That was the girl he had seen with Amy and Yamini at the beach, and the little girl with Yamini must've been Ginny's daughter.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Ginny screamed, straining against her bonds.  
  
Draco looked at her and merely laughed. "Silly whore. CRUCIO!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand at Ginny's body. She yelled in pain, as she withered from side to side, trying to throw off the agonizing pain.  
  
Hermione looked at Sahki. "Get in touch with Harry. Tell him it's time. He needs his wand, and all he has to do it visualize it in his hand. Then shift into a bird, and attack Malfoy. That'll give me time to shake off the effects of the Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"Okay," Sahki said as she concentrated on speaking with Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Harry," he heard a voice in his head say. "It's time."  
  
'What?' he thought back. 'Who are you?'  
  
"Sahki," she said. "You need your wand. Just picture it in your hand."  
  
'Okay,' he thought, a little unsure of himself.  
  
He looked down at his hand and pictured his wand, polished and black. 'Come on, I need you,' he thought. Suddenly, he felt something long and thin in his hand. He looked down, and saw the wand he had bought at Ollivander's sitting in his hand.  
  
'What do I do now?' he thought.  
  
"Just wait," Sahki said. "You'll see."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at Ginny. "You pathetic whore," he sneered at her so only she could hear. "You common witch. You and your bastard daughter shall both die, and painfully, too."  
  
"You can't kill Emily."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
  
"Emily is not a bastard."  
  
"Yes she is. She has no father."  
  
"Oh, she has a father."  
  
"Who? Who would be desperate enough to shag you, you pathetic Weasley?"  
  
"You."  
  
Draco was stunned. A little girl he had always considered a bastard, with no father, living with the worst lots of witches and wizards, was his daughter.  
  
"You're lying," he hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Why would I lie?" she asked. "You can't look at her and not notice the resemblence between you and her. She has your hair and your skin. She's the most gorgeous child I've ever seen, even if you are her father. And now you're about to kill the only family she has, because you sure can't be a good father to her."  
  
"I still think you're lying," he said. "CRUCIO!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand back at her.  
  
Suddenly, a bird flew out of nowhere, grabbed Malfoy's wand out of his hand, and flew up to the rafters.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"LEAVE GINNY ALONE!" Hermione stood up, still looking like Amy, and shouted. "If you want her, you have to go through me first!"  
  
"Who do you think you are, you Muggle!" Blaise yelled towards her. "Come out and reveal yourself!"  
  
"Gladly, Slytherin bitch!" Hermione yelled as she stepped up onto the bleacher.  
  
"Who are you?" Blaise asked inquisitivley.  
  
"Oh, you know me, Blaise Zabini. I am your dreaded enemy, the one witch you've always avoided, the best of the best," Hermione said.  
  
"How the Hell do you know my name? I demand an answer now!" she yelled frantically.  
  
"Don't get snappy with me, girl. I will rip you to shreds," Hermione said, as the students were whispering among themselves. "The Brit knows these people? I always knew she was wierd."  
  
"What's your name, then?" Draco Malfoy asked. "Tell us now, or the girl gets the Cruciatus Curse again!"  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, as Sahki flew over and landed on her shoulder, dropping the wand in her hand. "But you can't administer Cruciatus without a wand, now can you?" she asked.  
  
"But I can," Blaise said. "Now tell us."  
  
Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, as the effects of the potion began wearing off. Her red hair turned back to its normal brown, and her eyes turned from green to grey-blue. She sprouted up a few inches, bringing her to 5"8.  
  
Sahki fluttered down and landed next to Hermione. She retook human form, and her Hawaiian looks began reappearing before their eyes.  
  
The Death Eaters gasped. "Hermione Granger and Sahki Poplomanu," Zabini hissed. "It's you."  
  
Ginny grinned, and from inside their masks, two Death Eaters grinned also.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
You can dry my tears  
  
But you can't stop the pain inside  
  
I'm trying to hide  
  
As I hold you near  
  
I know I have to pull away  
  
You know that I can't stay  
  
All of my life  
  
No one has touched me the way that you do  
  
Wherever I go  
  
I know that the road will lead back to you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
So don't say goodbye  
  
Don't turn away  
  
It doesn't have to end today  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
Can you feel my love inside  
  
The way that my body's sighing  
  
With your every breath  
  
I try to memorize  
  
Every move you're making  
  
So I'll never forget  
  
The way that you feel  
  
Whenever your heart is beating with mine  
  
Wherever I go  
  
I'll keep my memories of you inside  
  
[Chorus]  
  
So don't say goodbye  
  
Don't turn away  
  
It doesn't have to end today  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
We'll never be apart  
  
We'll see the same stars  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
And I'll be where you are  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
'Cause if you say that word  
  
My heart won't survive  
  
The circle of the moon  
  
The rising of the sun  
  
We'll be together soon  
  
Our story's just begun  
  
Time will bring us near  
  
I'll never be too far  
  
Oh, baby, don't you fear  
  
I'll always be where you are  
  
  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
We'll never be apart  
  
We'll see the same stars  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
And I'll be where you are  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
'Cause if you say that word  
  
My heart won't survive  
  
  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Augh, who are the two Death Eaters? Next chapter to come soon! Keep the reviews coming, please!  
  
Luv,  
  
Merrick ^_^  
  
P.S. The song is "Don't Say Goodbye" by Paulina Rubio 


	6. Duels and Reunions

I am soooo sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter out! School is being a complete and total bitch, and nothing is going right so far, but bear with me! This chapter is for Fire God, my beta-reader! Please keep the reviews coming, ladies and gents! And now, Chapter 6!  
  
A Time of Reckonings  
  
Chapter Six: Duels and Reunions  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Blaise Zabini, greatest of the Hogwarts whores. So nice to see you again."  
  
Blaise turned red with fury. "How dare you speak to me that way, Mudblood," she hissed.  
  
"She does cause she can," Sahki piped up.  
  
"You are nothing but a mere Hawaiian on the run. I thought we finished you, girl," Draco spoke up. "You've been evading us all this time."  
  
"Correct, Malfoy. However, you're just a little too late in that presumption. You couldn't kill me if you tried."  
  
"Could too."  
  
"Could not."  
  
"Could too."  
  
"Could not."  
  
An all out verbal war between Draco and Sahki sprung up, and in the middle of this, Ginny screamed "STOP!"  
  
The entire gym fell silent. Ginny turned and looked at Draco. "Now, I'm only going to ask this once, and you sure as hell better tell me the answer. Where's my daughter?"  
  
Draco Malfoy paled. "Um," he said as he cleared his throat. "I don't know."  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny screached. "LIKE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW! MY DAUGHTER IS SOMEWHERE ON THIS GOD FORESAKEN ISLAND, AND I AM POSITIVE YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
Draco snickered. "Calm yourself, woman. We'll find you daughter, as soon as we've finished you off. She'd make a good servant for the Dark Lord. Follow in her 'father's' footsteps, just like me."  
  
"You unimaginable bastard,"Ginny hissed through her teeth.  
  
"You weren't saying that that night back in March," Draco said lowly, so only she could hear.  
  
Ginny reared her head back and spit in Draco's face.  
  
"Score one for Ginny!" Sahki exclaimed in triumph.  
  
"Enough!" Blaise said above everyone. She turned to face Hermione. "Granger, I challange you to a witches duel. Do you accept?"  
  
Hermione held her head up high. "I accept, and my second shall be Sahki," she said with a confidence she wasn't feeling.  
  
"Padma will be mine," she said, as Padma Patil stepped out from the row of Death Eaters lining the gym.  
  
Hermione gulped. 'Sahki, please be there to back me up,' she thought.  
  
'I'm right here,' Sahki said through mental waves.  
  
Blaise smiled. "Now, we duel." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Emily Weasley/Malfoy wandered through the halls of the school, a silent angel searching for someone.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
She heard raised voices coming from inside the gym. She padded her little feet over to the door and barely peaked inside.  
  
"Daddy?" **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Harry sat in the crowd watching the scene play out before him. Three girls he didn't really know, but were here to protect him, were risking their lives for him, against the ones out to kill him.  
  
'I feel so helpless,' he thought. 'I'm usually Mr. Tough Stuff, but now I feel like nothing. What can I do?'  
  
His eyes flickered around the gym, and something caught his eye. The little silver haired girl he had seen at the memorial service was peeking in the gym.  
  
'That's that girl's daughter,' he thought. 'How can I get to her?' he wondered.  
  
Harry slipped underneath the bleachers and dropped to the floor silently. He crouched down and prayed that no one could see or hear him.  
  
He made his way over to the door and slipped out without anyone noticing. He looked down at the little girl.  
  
She gazed up at him. "Harry Potter," she said excitedly.  
  
"So I'm told."  
  
"Emily," she said and held her arms up to him, expecting him to pick her up, which he did.  
  
"Mommy," she said, pointing to Ginny.  
  
"And Daddy," she said, pointing to Malfoy. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
It starts with one One thing, I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside And even though I tried, It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall, to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so [far] Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end  
  
I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
Blaise raised her wand. "Bow Granger. Be polite and show your courtesies to death. Come now, bow." Hermione remained stiff as a statue.  
  
Blaise growled at her. "If that's the way you want to be, I guess I'll just kill you quicker."  
  
Hermine grinned and raised her wand. "If you wish to be foolish, that is your choice. But don't say I didn't warn you," she said as sparks shot out of her wand and wrapped themselves around Blaise.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" she cried and pointed her wand at the now bound girl. Blaise's wand flew from her hand into Hermione's.  
  
Blaise cried out in pain as the now cords wrapped tighter around her arms, legs, and throat.  
  
"Damn you Granger," were her last words as Blaise Zabini left this world.  
  
"Go with God," Sahki said, and crossed herself.  
  
Ginny looked at her. "When did you find religon?"  
  
"When you made me come here," she replied with a smile. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
OMG! I am soooooo sorry it has been so long! But I promise, things will move faster from now on, I swear! This is for Rob, my silent friend. Love all reviews, and no flames tolerated! -Persephone's Daughter 


	7. Dangerous Circles

Hey y'all! I'm back with chapter 7, and hopefully I'll be wrappin this story up soon, cause it's the holidays and I just don't have time to do anything! Well, please keep the reviews coming!  
  
This chapter is for Rose and Spud, my band homies!  
  
-Persephone's Daughter **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter 7: Dangerous Circles  
  
Hermione stared down at Blaise's body. Her nemesis since Hogwarts was now dead. She felt like she was near collapse.  
  
Draco also stared at her body. His mistress was dead, her body at his feet, all because of that mudblood Granger. He also came to a realization right then.  
  
'I never loved her,' he thought. 'She was good for sex and nothing else.'  
  
His eyes darted up to Ginny. She looked like she was about to throw up, and was being supported by the Hawaiian shapeshifter.  
  
"You may have killed her Granger, but now you have to deal with me. And I'm no pansy," Draco sneered at Hermione. "But first I think I'll kill the little Weasley," he said, grabbing Ginny by the hair and pulling out a knife and putting it at her throat.  
  
The two girls gasped. "Ginny!"  
  
"Don't say a word, or I'll slit her throat. Understand? We're playing by my rules now."  
  
He snickered at their fear-stricken faces. "Now here's what we're going to do." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Meanwhile, outside the gym, Harry couldn't hold Emily much longer. She started wiggling, and when the blonde guy grabbed Ginny, she shimmied out of his arms and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Get wand!"  
  
Harry looked confused. "But, I don't have a wand."  
  
Emily pointed at his pocket. "Wand," she repeated urgently.  
  
Harry patted his pocket and felt something long and narrow inside it. He reached inside and withdrew a wand.  
  
Emily smiled. "Come on!" she said as she dragged him inside the gym.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The cry of Emily Malfoy cut the air like a sharp knife. Malfoy, his cronies, Ginny, Hermione, and Sahki spun around to see Emily bursting into the gym, dragging Harry Potter by the hand, a wand enclosed in his other.  
  
The sight of Harry brought the students out of their stupor. They all began conversing among themselves.  
  
Bianca Allen stood up and asked the question they were all murmuring.  
  
"Harry, what the hell do you have to do with this?"  
  
Harry grimmaced. "First of all, I don't ever want to hear that kind of language from you ever again, young lady, do you understand?"  
  
"I don't give a damn! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"You're all about to die if you don't shut your little mouth, you damn girl!" Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs. "STUPEFY!" he cursed and pointed his wand at Bianca. She fell, stiff and silent.  
  
Meanwhile, Emily had grasped free of Harry and ran straight towards her mother.  
  
"Emily, stand back," Ginny managed to grit out through her teeth, because the grasp Draco had on her was quite painful.  
  
Emily looked confused. "Mommy?" Then she finally noticed Draco. "Daddy?" she whispered.  
  
Draco stopped. Him, a father? The thought had never occured to him. His one night stand with Ginny had resulted in an offspring? He had tried to deny it, tried to lead Ginny on with the idea that Emily might actually be his child. But until he heard the little one say those words did he believe it.  
  
He released Ginny. She ran to her daughter and picked her up, burying her face in Emily's hair. Until then, he had nothing to live for but pleasing his father. But now, a child. He could have another chance, if Ginny would give him one. But for now, he had the Dark Lord to deal with. Not to mention all the Death Eaters which stood around him. Crabbe and Goyle would do whatever he told them to do. Pansy and the Patil twins would do whatever they did. And Flint, well he could kill him if he didn't obey.  
  
"Get out of here," he said through his teeth. "Leave, and I'll find you later."  
  
"But...." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"I know you can apperate. Take Potter with you, and I'll find you."  
  
Hermione didn't waste a minute. She grabbed Harry's had and with a loud Pop!, apperated. Ginny did the same with Emily, and Sahki apperated as well.  
  
Draco knew where they would go. Straight to Hermione and Sahki's flat on the beach. But for the time being, he had to deal with the other Death Eaters, most of whom had just been bullied into becoming one by their parents.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, come here," he said.  
  
The two idiots came over to him.  
  
"I want you to stand watch. If Lord Voldemort comes, tell him I went after the Potter chap. Got it?"  
  
They nodded dumbly.  
  
"Good," Draco said, and with that, he Apperated. ***********************************************************************  
  
Oh my gosh, it's been too long since I wrote on this one! Since it's summer, I'll have more time to write now! Please, please, please reveiw!  
Love from the Underworld,  
Hecate 


End file.
